Digimon Adventures
by iSylence
Summary: What would you do if you found yourself magically transported into the adventurous world of Digimon? Especially when your very existence throws the entire balance of the Digital World off-kilter. This is what happened to Reiko, and her twin sister Haruhi. Separated by seasons, will they ever find each other and make it back home again?


_**First Person Reiko!**_

The first thing I thought when I opened my eyes, was that the sun was _way too bright_, and my head hurt. Why my head hurt, I have absolutely no clue.

"Ow… I feel like I got hit by a semi," I groaned. Sitting up seemed like an impossible task, because I felt _way too dizzy_ to move. Actually, I felt like throwing up… and that's exactly what I did.

Now, you may be wondering what the hell happened to me… I can tell you that I'm wondering that myself. My memory from yesterday is fuzzy, at best. I remember playing video games, with who… I'm not sure. I remember thunder, and lightning, but everything after that is blurry.

"Maybe I was kidnapped," I mused. After all the TV shows involving kidnappings I've seen, it's a pretty real possibility. Except, most girls don't make it out of those situations alive. Now I've single handedly made myself paranoid, I think congratulations are in order… note the sarcasm.

In my newfound paranoia, I managed to scramble up, and look around. I wasn't restrained, but I was in the middle of the woods… maybe I was kidnapped by some of those weird people who like to hunt their abductees?

"Should not have moved that fast," I leaned against a tree. It felt like I'd been hit by something, and maybe I had been… should probably see a doctor, and I would if I knew where I was.

If there was one thing I could tell about this place, it was that it felt familiar… like I've been here before, or seen it somewhere. Though, I think I'd remember trees, and plants, as weird as these.

"Where the hell am I?" I rubbed my head, attempting to soothe my headache. Unfortunately, it didn't help… but I managed to find the cause of all the pain! Apparently, I did hit my head. On what? You tell me, because I have no idea.

"You're in the Digital World!" Hello, random voice that came out of nowhere. Do you like making my headache worse?

"That's nice, but can you…" I trailed off, staring at the source of the voice. It was a round creature, gray in color, and had beady black eyes… the creepiest thing though, was the whites of its eyes are red.

"My name's Pagumon, and I've been waiting for you for a long time!" The thing, Pagumon, was bouncing excitedly.

"Well, uh, Pagumon… what exactly is the Digital World?" Even if I knew better than to talk to strangers, I wasn't exactly sure if the rule applied to weird little creatures like Pagumon.

"It's my home!" Pagumon beamed.

"W-what did you mean when you said you've been waiting for me for a long time?" I blinked. That odd sensation of déjà vu returned, but I ignored it.

"Exactly that! I've been waiting for you to come! You're my partner!" Well, that's just dandy. I don't know where I am, I can't remember much of anything, and apparently I'm Pagumon's partner.

"Okay… could you, maybe, explain the Digital World a bit better? I get that it's your home and everything, but I still don't know _what_ it is." I rubbed the back of my head.

"Oh! The Digital World is home to all Digimon!" …That didn't answer my question, but at least I know what Pagumon is now!

"You're… a Digimon, right?" I blinked.

"I am! I'm your partner Digimon!" Pagumon hopped in place.

"C-can you stop hopping? It's making me nauseous…" I leaned my head against the tree. Maybe if I wait long enough, my headache and nausea will go away?

"Sorry! I'm just so excited!" Pagumon beamed.

"I forgive you, just calm down, alright?" I sighed. I could feel something wet trickle down my cheek, but I just couldn't find the energy to open my eyes again.

"You're bleeding!" Well, that answered what I felt running down my face. I must've really hit my head hard...

"Yeah, I figured that's what it was," I muttered. The tree felt really comfortable right now, and a nap seemed like a good idea.

"Wake up!" I felt something touch my face, and cracked an eye open to look. Pagumon was on my lap, one ear extended… cleaning the blood off of my face.

You know how doctors say that head wounds bleed the most? They aren't lying. There has to be about a hundred leaves, soaked with blood, in a pile beside of me.

"You're… taking care of me?" I blinked.

"Of course I'm taking care of you! You're my partner!" Pagumon chided.

"Thanks… Pagumon? What's that noise?" Whatever it was, it sounded big, and close. An image flashed behind my eyes, and I clenched them shut. It was of a swarm of something, hornets maybe, buzzing around two kids. One of them had aqua colored hair, the other had dark blue…

"Are you okay?!" Pagumon shook me.

"I… I'm fine," I admitted. Whatever had just happened, didn't matter… because that noise was getting closer. The closer it got, the more it sounded like that swarm of hornets.

"We should probably move, Kuwagamon's got a nasty temper. He won't hesitate to hurt us, if he finds us." Well, that definitely doesn't sound good.

"Well, let's get out of here." Unfortunately, it was too late. By the time I stood up, there was a giant… red stag-beetle standing not too far away from us. Now, I'm not exactly sure what _you_ would do in this situation… but I wasn't about to find out how nasty a temper this Kuwagamon has.

_**Third Person!**_

"Hey, do you hear something weird?" Taichi looked around, trying to locate the sound. It was loud, and sounded like buzzing… like wings.

"That buzzing?" Koromon blinked.

"Yeah… what _is_ that?" Taichi looked around again.

"I'm not entirely sure what it is, but it's coming from this direction." Koushiro focused his attention South. Of course, Taichi looked too.

"Do you guys see that? It's… a stag-beetle, I think." Taichi dropped his mini-telescope, and put it away.

"God damn it, leave me alone! I'm not a chew toy!" Whatever that thing was, it was chasing someone…

"Is that…" Taichi blinked.

"Yes, it's a girl," Koushiro sighed.

Said girl had just tore into the clearing, and was making a beeline straight for them… bringing the large, kind of terrifying stag-beetle with her.

"D-don't just stand there! Can't you see that this thing's dangerous?! It's been chasing me for over twenty minutes!" _That_ was why she sounded so winded.

"There's a Hiding Tree not too far from here," the gray furred digimon in her arms supplied.

"I don't care what a Hiding Tree is, Pagumon, but I'm all up for it. Are you guys coming, or what?!" She had already taken off, and it was pretty obvious she wanted to get as far away from the thing chasing her as possible.

"Come on, Koushiro!" Taichi grabbed Koushiro by the arm, and started pulling him. He didn't want to spend too much time with the thing either, apparently.

"I'm quite capable of running on my own, Taichi!" Koushiro yanked his arm back, and bypassed Taichi.

"In here!" Pagumon hopped out of the girl's arms, and darted into a tree. Of course, they all piled in after.

"This place must project a hologram of a tree on the outside, is that what you meant by a "Hiding Tree"? If so, it's scientifically amazing." Koushiro looked at Pagumon.

"Yep! Hiding Tree's are useful when you want to stay out of sight! There's Hiding Rock's too, and other things!" Pagumon grinned.

"What I want to know, is what that thing was. It tried to kill us!" Taichi huffed.

"That was Kuwagamon, he's an atrocious Digimon with a volatile personality," Motimon supplied.

"You just told me he had a bad temper," the girl muttered.

"It's the same thing!" Pagumon placated.

"How is that the same thing?! You also didn't tell me that it'd chase me for, well, forever!" The girl huffed.

"It was implied," Pagumon stated.

"Oh! You're lucky that you're my partner, and you're cute, or else!" The girl twitched. …Maybe Kuwagamon isn't the only thing around with a volatile attitude.

_**First Person Reiko!**_

"Hey guys! You can come out now, the coast is clear!" Oh, well, that's nice… _another_ voice coming out of nowhere.

"Sora! Man, am I glad to see you!" Okay, so they know each other. Unfortunately, I have absolutely no idea who they are… though, I have the feeling that I should.

"Yeah, that was a close one, wasn't it?" Sora hummed.

"No way! It's not like it was serious, or anything." You know when you hear something stupid, and it makes you want to hit the person who said it? Yeah, that's what I feel like doing right now. How the hell is getting chased through the woods, by Kuwagamon, nothing serious?!

"Who's that?" Sora blinked.

"Oh, uh, she kind of ran into us…" Oh yeah, just blame it on me.

"What Taichi means, is that she was running away from Kuwagamon, and stumbled on our location." I like that explanation a lot better, it's more accurate!

"Yeah, exactly! I didn't mean to drag them into the running for our lives thing!" I huffed.

"Hey! We're not blaming you!" I'm pretty sure saying I ran into you, is practically blaming me, you poofy-haired weirdo.

"Whatever happened, it's not your fault. Pyocomon, any intel?" Sora smiled.

"Kuwagamon's gone pretty far away, Sora!" Pyocomon beamed.

Apparently, from what I can see, all of us have a Digimon partner. I'm still not quite sure how to feel about it, but Pagumon did take care of me earlier, so I'm pretty sure it's not such a bad thing.

"Thanks Pyocomon. Now that that's settled, we should probably find the others." Sora propped her hands on her hips. Just between you and me, I like her… she knows how to take charge, and that reminds me of someone.

"I agree, finding the others is imperative. Maybe they have some insight on where we are." The redhead sighed.

"I think…" I got interrupted by something running into my leg. It's a white colored Digimon, on four legs, and a wide mouth… with sharp looking teeth. I blinked, and it blinked.

"Takeru! Over here!" The thing had a loud, and I mean really loud, voice.

"Tokomon!" Oh, well, isn't he just a bundle of adorable. Seriously, this little kid is probably the cutest kid I've ever seen.

"Takeru, don't wander off!" Oh, well, hello to you too, bossy…

"Whoa, Yamato, you too?" It was a confusing statement, apparently. Even I'm a bit confused by it.

"What? Oh, you mean this guy?" Yamato motioned to the Digimon under his arm.

"I'm Tsunomon, nice to meet you." Aw! If I had a camera, I would've taken a picture! That was the most adorable thing I've ever seen! I mean, Tsunomon blushed!

"Okay, that's two down, we have two more to go." Sora looked around.

There was a scream, a really loud scream, that echoed through the entire clearing we were sitting in. It even made me jump!

"What in the world was that?" Sora blinked.

"I would imagine it was him," the redhead pointed.

"AH! Get this thing away from me!" Well, that was the strangest thing I've seen since I woke up here.

"Jyou! Whoa, calm down. Get what away from you?" Nostalgia hit me like a tidal wave, and I leaned against a tree. I don't know why this is familiar, but I remember it… I don't know from where, or why, but it's definitely something I've seen before.

"The weird thing that was chasing me!" Jyou panted, hands on his knees. You know, that's probably the meanest thing I've heard anyone say.

"I'm not a weird thing! I'm Pukamon!" That's right, Pukamon, stand up for yourself!

"Get off of me!" Jyou flailed, trying to get Pukamon off of him. Well, that just pissed me off…

"Oi! All he's doing is being nice! He's not hurting you, is he?!" I chided, hands on my hips.

"W-well, no, he's not… but what the heck are these things?!" Jyou motioned to the group of Digimon on the ground.

"We're Digital Monsters!" They chimed.

"I think that's the long version of Digimon," I shrugged. My headache had gone away earlier, and the bleeding had stopped… which I'm definitely happy about.

"Digimon… I prefer the short version rather than the long one," Sora mused. I'm totally with her there, the short version's easier to say.

_**Third Person!**_

"Well, we're still missing one person." Taichi blinked.

"Tachikawa Mimi isn't here!" Koushiro pointed out.

"That's right! Mimi from fifth grade! …There's something I've got to give her." Jyou huffed.

There was a shrill scream that echoed through the entire clearing, and caught all of their attention. Everyone was on their feet in an instant, and took off through the woods to find the source of the scream.

"There she is! Hey, Mimi, over here!" Taichi waved.

"It's Kuwagamon! He must've been chasing her!" Motimon pointed. Everyone ducked as Kuwagamon flew overhead.

"I'm getting about tired of that guy!" Taichi scowled.

"As much as I agree with you, Taichi, we should use this time to get away. Who knows when he'll decide to come back," Koushiro warily stated. If anything, the run in with Kuwagamon earlier, should have informed Taichi of just how dangerous the Digimon really is.

"I'm definitely agreeing with Koushiro, we shouldn't stand around and wait for that thing to come back." Sora sighed. The thought of being chased by that thing wasn't very appealing, especially after she saw how serious the danger was.

"I think it might be too late. I can hear Kuwagamon, and he's not too far away." Pagumon sighed.

The trees bowed under the force of wind from Kuwagamon's wings as he returned, and all of the kids and their Digimon started running. Unfortunately, even if they were running as fast as they could, it didn't matter. Kuwagamon had the upper hand.

"Everyone, duck!" Yamato grabbed Takeru, and dropped to the ground. Everyone else followed his example, and ducked just as Kuwagamon flew overhead.

It didn't take long until everyone was back on their feet, and running the opposite direction. Kuwagamon was right on their tail, and it was clear he wasn't going to give up the chase any time soon.

"W-what in the world is this place?!" Jyou shouted from the back of the group.

"Run for your life now, worry about that later!" The girl at the front of the group shouted back.

"I agree with her, now isn't the time to worry about where we are! Kuwagamon's catching up!" Koushiro, thanks to a burst of speed, passed Taichi.

"You know what? Screw this! I'm not going to let this thing walk all over me!" Taichi huffed.

"What the hell do you suggest we do?! We don't have any weapons to defend ourselves with!" Yamato growled.

"Stop fighting! If you forgot, that thing is trying to cleave us all in half!" Sora hissed. If no one else was going to keep the peace, she was damned well going to take the job.

_**First Person Reiko!**_

"Sora's right! We've got more important things to pay attention to!" Not only had we just been chased through the entire forest, we had no where else to run. We're sitting ducks, completely cornered.

"We're stuck, aren't we?" Mimi whined. Now I just felt like shaking some sense into her, because in no way, shape, or form, is sitting on the ground a good idea… especially with Kuwagamon on our tails!

"Nah! We just have to look for another road!" Taichi grinned. You know, I have a feeling I'm going to want to hit him… _a lot_.

"Kuwagamon's coming!" Pagumon hissed. If there's anything I've figured out about Pagumon in the little time I've known her, it's that she's never wrong.

"Oi, get down!" I tackled Taichi to the ground, just as Kuwagamon flew overhead. Well, I'm not sure if I should feel proud of myself, or stupid… I just risked my life to save a stranger.

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings! Putting my partner at risk because you can't pay attention, I should throttle you!" Pagumon huffed. It was pretty clear she was talking to Taichi.

"Pagumon, calm down, it's okay. I'm alright," I sighed.

"But you could've been hurt again!" Pagumon argued.

"But I wasn't," I stood up, and picked Pagumon up.

"Put me down! Let me beat him up!" Pagumon squirmed.

"Nope, sorry. There's already one Digimon trying to murder him, can't let you join in." I patted Pagumon's head.

"Guys! Don't just stand there! That thing's coming back!" Sora panicked.

Sure enough, Kuwagamon took a u-turn… and is heading right for us again. My head started pounding, and images flooded my mind. It's the same thing happening right now, but it was like I was watching it from a different perspective…

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Pagumon snapped.

"She wasn't moving! Did you want me to just leave here there?!" Taichi huffed. Why did he sound so vivid, and clear? It's like he's right beside of me…

"What happened?" I blinked.

"I don't know! You just fell down, and stopped moving!" Well, that would be why Taichi sounded so crystal clear… he's carrying me.

"Taichi!" Koromon bounced by us. It took all of my strength just to lift my arms, and make a grab for him. Of course, I missed…

"Koromon!" Taichi whirled around.

"Where's Pagumon? Pagumon?!" My eyes widened, and I scrabbled out of Taichi's arms.

"Whoa! Don't even think about it!" Taichi grabbed my arm.

"Let me go! Pagumon's going to get herself hurt!" My eyes widened, and I watched Pagumon skid across the ground… This is one of the images I saw earlier. This is something I could've prevented.

"Koromon!" Taichi took off running.

"Pagumon! Why did you do that?!" I skidded to a stop next to Pagumon, and picked her up.

"I had to protect you…" Pagumon looked up at me.

By the looks of it, everyone else is getting the same response from their partners, and they're taking it just as well as I am.

"Don't ever do that again!" I clutched Pagumon tighter. I can't tell you why, but the thought of losing Pagumon… terrifies me. It scares me more than not remembering who I am, where I'm from, or why I'm here.

"You're my partner, I _have_ to protect you… just like they have to protect them." Pagumon huffed.

"We have to fight," Koromon jumped out of Taichi's arms.

"We don't have to fight, we have to run!" I tried to grab Pagumon, but she dodged.

"That's a great idea and all, but how the hell do you suggest we do that?!" Yamato hissed. It's a perfectly good argument, but I didn't want our Digimon to get hurt worse than they already are…

"We have to protect you all. That's why we fight! That's why we're partners!" That's also a very good argument, partners do protect each other.

"No! You don't stand a chance against that thing!" Despite my blatant refusal, our Digimon left us… and approached Kuwagamon, without a seconds hesitation.

"Tanemon!"

"Pukamon!"

"Pyocomon!"

"Tokomon!"

"Tsunomon!"

"Motimon!"

"Pagumon!"

"_**Koromon**_**!**"

_**Third Person!**_

A dark cloud rumbled over the group of Digimon, and bright light shot down to the ground like lightning strikes. The light encased the Digimon, and almost blinded their partners.

When the light faded, what was left in its wake were… entirely different Digimon than those that had been there before.

"Uh, can anyone tell me what just happened?" Taichi blinked.

"I'm not entirely sure…" Koushiro admitted, just as confused as Taichi.

"I don't like this," Mimi whined.

"None of us like this," the girl next to Yamato snapped.

"Don't take out your frustration on Mimi," Jyou muttered.

"I can't help it! She's acting like she's the only one going through this!" The girl huffed, arms crossed, and agitated expression on her face.

"Let's take care of this overgrown bug!" One of the Digimon exclaimed, flapping wings to take to the air.

"Yeah! Let's get 'im!" Another Digimon, the one in the center, commanded.

They, and the rest of the group, went on the offensive… only to be knocked back by Kuwagamon. It didn't look like that was going to stop them, at all.

"Poising Ivy!" Vines extended from one of the Digimon's hands, and wrapped around Kuwagamon's ankle.

"Air Shot!" A blast of air pushed Kuwagamon's head down.

"Dark Bubble!" The black bubble hit Kuwagamon's face, and forced him to stumble.

"Petit Thunder!" A blast of electricity collided with Kuwagamon, and charred his body.

"Baby Flame!" A medium sized fireball headed straight for Kuwagamon.

"Petit Fire!" A stream of white-hot fire barreled toward Kuwagamon.

"Magical Fire!" A spiral of green flames was sent in Kuwagamon's direction.

All three of the fire attacks slammed into Kuwagamon at the same time, but he didn't fall until another Digimon tripped him. Kuwagamon careened into the trees behind him, and the entire area shook as he slammed into the ground.

_**First Person Reiko!**_

This, whatever had just happened, is probably the most amazing thing I've ever witnessed. It's hard to believe that Digimon half Kuwagamon's size managed to beat him, isn't it? But that isn't what I'm focused on right now…

"Pagumon?! Where are you?!" I didn't see her, and that worried me. If she isn't here, where is she?

"Calm down, I'm right here, look up." What is it with voices that come out of nowhere?! Seriously, it's like I'm a magnet for things like that!

"Pagumon?" I blinked.

"My name's Tsukaimon now, I evolved thanks to you." Well, that's good to know… I guess.

Unfortunately, our conversations with our partners got cut short as Kuwagamon stood up, and roared. He _definitely_ doesn't look happy, either.

"Taichi! Move!" I moved without thinking, and as a result… just saved Taichi's life for a second time.

Kuwagamon's mandibles pierced the ground where Taichi had been standing, and the ground began cracking in a crescent shape. I saw this earlier! It happened in the images that played in my head, this… this is where the cliff breaks!

If you've ever heard the saying that your life flashes before your eyes when you're in such a dangerous situation that you could, possibly, die… it's true. It's terrifying, and I don't suggest getting into any life endangering situations… _**ever**_.


End file.
